1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a wheeled luggage carrier and, in particular, to a collapsible wheeled luggage carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people use portable luggage carriers to help them transport luggage through airports, train stations and bus stations. Trying to carry several pieces of luggage in two hands is an ordeal to which not many people look forward. Several carriers have been developed. Many are too large and look more like industrial dollies. Many are too small and will not accept very many pieces of luggage or other parcels without dumping their load at the first turn. Many are too heavy for some travelers to use with ease especially if they have to lift the carrier over their head to place it in the overhead luggage racks on an airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,403 W. R. Brewer et al., on Nov. 10, 1981 for a Wheeled Carrier for Hand Luggage and the Like describes a carrier having truss-like wire construction and having an upper frame and a lower frame. The assembly is locked into position by spring latches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,392 to E. Ambasz on Apr. 17, 1990 for a Collapsible Luggage Carrier shows a carrier having an upper section and a lower section. The lower section has wheels which fold inward and the lower section folds upwards toward the upper section. The upper section has telescoping handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,726 to. A. Kaner on Mar. 23, 1993 for a Portable Luggage Carrier describes a foldable carrier having an extendible lifting winch to lift heavy items from a vehicle trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,189 to S. Osaki on Sep. 7, 1993 for a Wheeled Luggage Carrier shows a wheeled a-frame that carries luggage strapped on top of one leg of the frame. The frame scissors together for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,727 to J. M. Libit, et al., on Nov. 23, 1993 for a Foldable Luggage Carrier describes a boxlike main member to which wheels are attached. A lower frame folds out from the main member and a handle telescopes up from the main member.